Esboço:Legends:Blaster pesado de repetição E-Web
|modelo = E-Web |tipo = Blaster de repetição |cultura = |criadores = |criado = |destruído = |proprietários = |locais = |custo = 8.000 créditos |valor = |hidee = |forma = |tamanho = |cor =Preto |material = |comprimento = |largura = |diâmetro = |altura = |peso =38 kg |proteção = |capacidade = * Ilimitada (Gerador de energia) |alcance =*Alcance óptico: 200 metros **Alcance máximo: 500 metros |inscrição = |marcações = |hideu = |propósito= |herança = |eras = *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República *Era do Legado |afiliação = *República Galática *Império Galático }} O E-Web foi um dos mais poderosos blasters de repetição no arsenal Imperial, sendo fabricado originalmente pelas Indústrias BlasTech em conjunto com a Merr-Sonn Munições,inc. Ele continha uma luneta óptica com alcance de duzentos metros, com um alcace máximo de quinhentos metros. Características thumb|left|Blaster pesado de repetição E-Web sendo usado na [[Legends:Batalha de Cilpar|Batalha de Cilpar.]] O E-Web podia ser dividido em partes e ser transportado por uma pequena equipe de soldados, tornado-se bastante móvel, mais na montagem os usuários tinha de monta-lo completo para ele atingir a sua potência máxima, com isto o soldados responsáveis por ele gastavam um pouco mais de tempo, assim como muitos blasters de repetição ele tinha um problema com o super-aquecimento com seu gerador de energia o fez alguns E-Web explodirem. Upgrades no E-Web thumb|[[Legends:Snowtrooper|Snowtroopers operando um E-Web em Hoth.]] Havia vários upgrades para o E-WEB, incluindo o F-Web e o E-Web(15). O F-Web foi adicionado um pequeno gerador de escudo que podia deter uma pistola blaster. A blindagem oferecia uma boa proteção, mas foi necessário um terceiro soldado para ajudar a montar e desmontar o F-WEB. O E-Web(15) foi lançado um ano depois da morte do Imperador. Este oferecia controle de fogo melhorado e software definitivo. O sistema de arrefecimento também foi usado no avançado GK-7 Cryocooler, o que acabou com o problema de super-aquecimento. História Guerras Clônicas O E-WEB-12 foi utilizado por soldados clones como uma distração para se infiltrar em uma instalação de produção de Nanovirus separatista capaz de matar todos os clones. Também foi usado na Batalha de Praesityn. Guerra Civil Galática Durante a Guerra Civil Galática, o E-Web foi usado na Batalha de Hoth e na Batalha dos Penhascos. Ele também foi usado em Tatooine em 8 ABY por Stormtroopers tentando impedir que a Millenium Falcon de fugir. Chewbacca usou um blaster de repetição de bordo para atacar os soldados imperiais antes que eles pudessem montar o E-Web. Aparições * *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' * * *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire 6: Princess... Warrior, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire 17: To the Last Man, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 18: To the Last Man, Parte 3'' * *''Allegiance'' *''The Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' rádio drama *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' jogo *''Gathering Shadows'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Rebel Jedi'' *''Invincible'' }} Fontes *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995)'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' Categoria:Produtos da Merr-Sonn, Inc Categoria:Armas E-Web